A New Beginning
by VancouverCanucks01
Summary: Aro decides that he wants Edward to join the Volturi in his own twisted little way... Aro/Edward - WARNING: May contain drug references, sex references and mpreg.
1. I Am Your Father

_**A/N: This is a little idea that popped into my head when I was supposed to be concentrating on algebra. **__**This is my first multi-chapter story! Enjoy, please R&R! =] Edward/Aro No haters, please.**_

_Edward hunted the mountain lions of Forks forest quickly and efficiently. He fed from his prey slowly and carefully, not wanting to miss a drop of the precious liquid. He then inhaled a familiar scent. He stood up, growling in warning. It was then that he felt a strange darkness come over him. And with that, he fell unconscious._

_Alec stood a few metres away, looking at the beautiful, but unconscious vampire that he had under his power. Felix walked ov__er, he picked Edward up by the arm and dragged him through the forest._

"_Felix, be gentle with him. Aro wants him in one piece." Alec called softly, knowing Felix would ignore him anyway._

_Upon arriving in Volterra, Felix placed Edward on the marble floor, at Aro's feet. Alec freed Edward from his senseless prison, and watched him awaken. Edward got straight up, completely on guard. Aro smiled, watching his panicked expression. He rose from his throne and went to the 'young' vampire._

"_Edward, it's alright, you're safe here." Aro said softly._

"_Why am I here? Let me speak with my father." Edward replied, glaring at the older vampire._

"_You are here to become a member of my guard, Edward. Carlisle is no longer your father, I am." Aro said with a smile._

"_You will never, ever be my father!" Edward hissed at Aro._

"_Soon, you will think of me as your true father. Carlisle forced you to suffer, drinking only from animals. You must be starving from a century without any proper meals!" Aro said with a dark smile. He nodded to Felix. Edward growled as Felix restrained him. Aro came over with a bottle of human blood. _

"_You will drink this, my son, and you will live!" Aro told Edward. He then began the long process of forcing the whole bottle of blood down Edward's throat. Finally, Edward finished the last drop and Felix released him quickly. "You look so much better already…" Aro said with a smile, stroking Edward's bronze hair. Edward moved away, uncomfortable. _

_**A/N: This is a little short, but it is the opening chapter. Hopefully, my chapters will get longer as the story progresses. I don't really know where the story is going, but I hope it'll be good! Please R&R! =]**_


	2. Kept In The Castle

_**Previously: **__"You will drink this, my son, and you will live!" Aro told Edward. He then began the long process of forcing the whole bottle of blood down Edward's throat. Finally, Edward finished the last drop and Felix released him quickly. "You look so much better already…" Aro said with a smile, stroking Edward's bronze hair. Edward moved away, uncomfortable._

_**A**__**/N: This is my second chapter. I hope you all like it; it should be longer than my opening chapter. Please R&R! Thanks =]**_

_Months passed in Volterra, and each day Edward was forced to drink human blood. Within a week, his eyes had turn__ed from gold to red. He hated it, but admittedly, he was feeling a lot better. He felt full, for once. Edward glided into the throne room, his cloak moving in the breeze. He went straight to Aro and kissed his cheek as he hugged him, as Aro had taught him to. There was no real emotion between them._

"_Aro-" Edward said, pausing at Aro's glare, "I mean 'father', I __want to see some more of the city."_

"_No, Edward. Not yet. You could lose control and reveal what we are, or even worse, those Cullens could come and take you from us." Aro replied._

"_Don't you trust me, 'father'?" Edward asked, a slight hiss in his voice._

"_You know that I trust you, Edward. It's everyone else that I don't trust. Just wait a while before you go out into the city, okay?__ After all, there's plenty to do here in the castle; you could play chess, or read in the library?" Aro said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes._

"_Yeah, okay…" Edward said with a sigh. He was getting fed-up of being kept inside. He couldn't understand how any of the Volturi could remain sane after being cooped up in the castle for so long.__ He walked back to his room. Aro had given him one of the biggest and most luxurious rooms in the castle; but Edward wasn't interested in the things Aro gave him. He wanted his family._

"_I think we need something stronger than Chelsea's power, to keep him here." Caius said from Aro's left._

"_I think you are right, my friend. He's still so eager to leave; even now that Chelsea's powers are on full against him. He is stronger than we ever imagined. We can only hope that soon he will snap and give in to us." Aro said quietly to Caius._

"_A lot of hoping is needed if that will ever happen." Caius said with a slight chuckle, "In the meantime, we should keep an eye on him. I sense that he is hiding something from us."_

"_His bond with Carlisle is strong. Perhaps we should invite Carlisle along for a trip? It would calm Edward significantly." Aro suggested._

"_That's a good idea. I will send Alec to 'invite' him." Caius chuckled._

_**A/N: That's the end of my second chapter, hope everyone enjoyed it! Please R&R!**_


	3. Sedated

_**Previously:**__ "His bond with Carlisle is strong. Perhaps we should invite Carlisle along for a trip? It would calm Edward significantly." Aro suggested._

"_That's a good idea. I will send Alec to 'invite' him." Caius chuckled._

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I'm going to post multiple chapters to make up for it though! Just a little heads up for the chapter – sedatives and drugs work on my vampires! =] Please R&R! Enjoy!**_

"_Hello Alec, oh and Felix is here too! What prompts this visit?" Carlisle asked softly._

"_We're here to collect you for Aro. He wishes to hold a reunion of sorts." Alec said, his deep scarlet eyes watching Carlisle, ready to stop him from escaping if need be._

"_Okay then, let's go." Carlisle said with a smile, "Do you wish to use your power, Alec?"_

"_It's Aro's orders that I do, Carlisle." Alec admitted._

_Carlisle nodded slightly. He closed his eyes and let Alec's power take him into unconsciousness._

_  
><em>

_After what felt like years of being trapped in darkness, Carlisle slowly opened his eyes. He sat up quickly, coming face to face with Edward._

_Edward smiled and hugged Carlisle tight, "I missed you." he admitted._

"_Your eyes…!" Carlisle gasped, shocked that his son's eyes were a vibrant red._

"_I didn't lose control, I swear. They forced blood upon me." Edward said, still smiling, "But human blood isn't so bad, y'know. After a few kills, you get used to it. It feels good."_

"_Edward, what are you saying? What have they done to you? I thought you believed it was immoral because you could hear your victim's thoughts?" Carlisle asked, surprised._

"_That was the old, boring me! Aro has shown me the real me!" Edward chuckled, amused by Carlisle's confusion, "Come on, it's dinner time. We're all going down to the dungeons to catch tea. Aro's already down there, he'll be pleased you're awake."_

_Edward led the way down to the dungeons._

_Aro was in the corridor outside the dungeons having just fed. He smiled, walking over to Carlisle, "My friend, I'm so glad you have returned. It's empty here without you, Carlisle." he said warmly, pulling his old friend into an embrace._

_Edward hurried into the dungeons to catch his prey, leaving the two vampires alone._

"_So what have you given Edward for him to be so…compliant?" Carlisle asked once they were alone. He knew Aro had ways of keeping his guards happy at all times._

"_We, Caius and I, infused the blood we gave him with a mild sedative. It keeps him happy and relaxed. A few days ago he was ever so unhappy and I didn't want my castle to be depressed." Aro said._

"_So the reason he told me all about you showing him the real him is because he's high? You're making him feel like the blood is making him happy? That's awful, Aro! You can't keep him permanently drugged, it'll kill him, and you know that. What will you do when he becomes uncontrollably unhappy – suicidal even?" Carlisle demanded._

"_By the time we have to stop using the drugs, he will be genuinely happy. He and I will be married. Together, we will rule Volterra and the vampire race. We will be unstoppable." Aro said darkly._

"_Don't be so ridiculous, Aro. That wouldn't make him happy. By doing that, you'd be damning him to an eternity of unhappiness." Carlisle practically hissed._

"_How would that be damning him? I would give him everything he wanted! He would always be happy with me!" Aro yelled._

"_You clearly don't understand Edward at all! He doesn't want material items! He doesn't want power! He wants love! Real, pure love!" Carlisle shouted._

"_Yes, and love is what he will receive! Complete, eternal love!" Aro growled, defending his plan._

_  
><em>

_Edward came out of the dungeon. He was a blur as he ran to Aro and gave him a big hug. Aro smiled and looked to Carlisle. Carlisle looked away, disgusted that his son was being forced into an eternal relationship without even knowing it._

_Edward was as calm and relaxed as a kitten as Aro picked him up bridal style and carried him upstairs into the throne room. He was completely and utterly in love with Aro in his drugged state. Carlisle followed them, praying that Edward's life wouldn't be completely ruined by Aro's selfish actions._

_**A/N: Thanks for reading; I hope you're enjoying the way the story is going! Please review! Thank you! =]**_


	4. Regaining Control

_**Previously:**__Edward was as calm and relaxed as a kitten as Aro picked him up bridal style and carried him upstairs into the throne room. He was completely and utterly in love with Aro in his drugged state. Carlisle followed them, praying that Edward's life wouldn't be completely ruined by Aro's selfish actions._

_**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Just a reminder that my vampires can sleep and can be drugged! =] Please R&R! Enjoy!**_

_Carlisle sighed and looked away as Aro and Edward took part in another one of their intimate make out sessions. It was beginning to get on his nerves that Aro was controlling Edward in such a way. In the three months Carlisle had stayed in Volterra, Aro had been upping the dosage of sedative in the blood Edward was given daily, until Edward was practically running around hyper. However, Carlisle had stopped Aro from putting too much sedative in; worried that Edward's body wouldn't be able to handle more drugs in its system. Edward's eyes were nearly always black due to the sedative outweighing the blood. He was starving for more blood._

_  
><em>

_One morning, Carlisle went to Aro's quarters around 6am. He knocked on the door before he entered. He was surprised to find both Aro and Edward asleep in bed, curled up together. In all the years Carlisle had known Aro, he'd never seen him share his bed with anyone – human or vampire alike. Carlisle cleared his throat a little. _

_Aro jumped awake and looked over to Carlisle, "What is so important that can't wait until after breakfast?" he asked, annoyed at being woken so early. Edward remained asleep, his head resting on Aro's chest._

"_I wanted to ask you to give Edward pure blood, without any sedative, today." Carlisle said, "I think he needs a rest from the drugs. And he's becoming noticeably thirsty."_

"_I normally wake him at breakfast. Do you suggest I just leave him to sleep and give him pure blood when he wakes? What should I do if he attacks me? If he tries to escape?" Aro asked, worry in his tone._

"_Yes, don't wake him. Leave him to sleep off the sedatives. Aro, if you truly love him, then you will let him go. He will probably need some time alone; after all, he will remember everything from when he was sedated. He will need to come to terms with that privately. Don't push him, you've shown that you care for him, so I'm sure he'll come back to you." Carlisle replied._

_Aro nodded, "Thank you, Carlisle." He admitted with a soft smile._

"_I need to return home soon, Aro." Carlisle said with a sigh, "But I will stay for the time that it takes Edward to settle with you without the influence of drugs."_

_Carlisle then left the room._

_Aro held Edward close, gently kissing his neck. He hoped that Edward wouldn't hate him. He did love Edward very much._

_  
><em>

_Around 12 noon, Edward's eyes slowly flickered open. He was a little confused at first as to where he was. After a few seconds of thinking, he remembered that he was in Volterra. He sat up and was very surprised to find himself in Aro's bedroom, in Aro's bed, beside Aro._

"_Edward, I have blood for you." Aro said, bumping Edward's wrist a little with the bottle of blood to get his attention. Edward took the bottle and drank the blood down without saying a word. Once he's finished the blood, he handed the bottle back to Aro. He then got up, got dressed and was gone from the room in mere seconds. _

_Edward remembered everything from when he was sedated. He sat beneath a tree in the gardens as he came to terms with the new feelings he was having. He didn't know what he felt for Aro. It was a mixture of hatred and love. Aro had been the one to force human blood upon him, but Aro had also been the one to show him more love and kindness than Carlisle ever would._

_  
><em>

_After nearly three days of sitting unmoving under the same tree, Edward stood up and went into the castle. He walked straight upstairs, ignoring everyone. After hesitating outside Aro's room for a moment, knowing Aro was in there asleep, he walked in._

_Aro opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Edward coming towards him. They shared a close embrace and a quick kiss._

"_I love you." Edward admitted, "Even though I'm your prisoner here, I love you."_

_Aro smiled, "I love you too, Edward." He said._

_Even though little had been said between the pair, they'd reached an understanding. Edward got into the bed and cuddled into Aro; the fell asleep together. For the first time in their relationship, Edward was actually in control of his actions. He's chosen Aro of his own free will, as Carlisle predicted he would._

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this little filler chapter. The story will start to become a little faster moving from now on. Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks! =]**_


	5. Last Minute Doubts

_**Previously:** "I love you." Edward admitted, "Even though I'm your prisoner here, I love you."_

_Aro smiled, "I love you too, Edward." He said._

_Even though little had been said between the pair, they'd reached an understanding. Edward got into the bed and cuddled into Aro; they fell asleep together. For the first time in their relationship, Edward was actually in control of his actions. He's chosen Aro of his own free will, as Carlisle predicted he would._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The fifth chapter is here! =] Only a few more and this story will be finished ='[ But don't worry, there may be a sequel! Please R&R! Enjoy! =]**_

_**Also, I'd just like to say hello to 'teobaldi' who was my first ever reviewer for this story! =]**_

* * *

><p><em>Aro and Edward courted publicly for around six months. Carlisle had returned home to Forks at the three month point. At first, Edward had missed Carlisle immensely, but sooner than later he was distracted by Aro again. Edward was comfortable with his new lifestyle of drinking human blood. He'd do anything for Aro, and that was one of the compromises he'd made. It had turned out to be a very good compromise.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Time flew by in Volterra. Soon enough Edward and Aro had been dating for a whole year. Aro took their relationship to the step by proposing very publicly, at the St Marcus Day Festival in Volterra. Edward, of course, said yes. The Cullens travelled to Volterra the following day to congratulate the happy couple. Alice was already planning the wedding! <em>

_Edward had a rather large diamond on his engagement ring, showing Aro's obvious wealth. Edward loved the ring, but preferred a smaller ring Aro had given him with a ruby on it._

_Carlisle loved Edward and wanted him to be happy, but couldn't help being suspicious of Aro. The whole situation looked too set up, too planned, for his liking. However, he agreed to give Edward away to Aro at the wedding ceremony._

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad, you seem really nervous. I'm the one getting married!" Edward said teasingly as he hugged Carlisle. The day of the ceremony had arrived. Edward was very calm and collected, while everyone panicked around him.<em>

"_Edward, I'm worried about you. Are you making the right decision? I don't trust Aro. I think it's a trick." Carlisle said, deciding it was best to be honest with his eldest son._

_Edward looked furious, "And you're saying this now? On my wedding day! Do you really hate me so much that you're willing to screw up my wedding day?" he hissed, tears running down his cheeks, "I love Aro! And he loves me! Why can't you accept that?"_

"_Edward, calm down, I'm not trying to ruin your day…" Carlisle said gently, trying to pull Edward into a hug._

"_No! Get out! Get out!" Edward screamed at him, throwing him away. He then ran to his bed, lay down and began to sob._

_Carlisle sighed and left the room quickly. Alice came into Edward's room as Carlisle left. She ran to Edward and held him close as he sobbed. _

"_You've ruined all your hair now." Alice said gently, trying to cheer him up, "It looked so pretty earlier…"_

_Edward just nodded as he tried to calm his breathing, "Carlisle said that Aro's love for me is fake, that it's all a trick…" he told Alice._

"_Well, to be honest, we all have our doubts." Alice said softly, "But if you're happy then that's all that matters. I'm sure Carlisle just wants you to be happy."_

"_Aro would kill me if I cancelled the wedding now, wouldn't he?" Edward asked._

"_I'm sure he'd understand that you didn't want to walk down the aisle in front of all those people after you've been so upset." Alice assured him._

"_Will you cancel it for me? Say I'm ill, anything, just get me out of it. Then I want to hold a family meeting." Edward said quietly._

"_Of course, Edward. Do you want me to get anyone to sit with you?" Alice asked, holding him in a hug._

"_I'd like Rose to sit with me." Edward admitted quietly._

_Rosalie came into the room quickly and took Alice's place in holding Edward close. Edward and Rosalie had never had a particularly good relationship, but they understood each other._

* * *

><p>"<em>He wants to cancel the wedding? Now? An hour before?" Aro shouted angrily as Alice told him Edward's decision.<em>

"_Yes, Aro. He's not feeling well, he wants to rest." Alice said, lying smoothly._

"_I'm going to speak to him. This is ridiculous." Aro said sharply, walking past Alice._

_Alice grabbed Aro's arm, pulling him back, "No. You can't speak to him. Carlisle doesn't want anyone being ill after catching something from Edward." She said, trying to stop Aro from seeing Edward and discovering the lie._

"_He's my fiancé! I will see him now! I don't care if I get ill!" Aro shouted, throwing Alice away. He quickly made his way up to Edward's room. He threw open the door and growled at what he saw…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So what do you think Aro is up to? Review and give me your ideas! I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this, I've been so busy! Thanks for reading, love you guys! =]**_


	6. The Truth

_**Previously: **__Alice grabbed Aro's arm, pulling him back, "No. You can't speak to him. Carlisle doesn't want anyone being ill after catching something from Edward." She said, trying to stop Aro from seeing Edward and discovering the lie._

"_He's my fiancé! I will see him now! I don't care if I get ill!" Aro shouted, throwing Alice away. He quickly made his way up to Edward's room. He threw open the door and growled at what he saw…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Finally, I'm back! With a sixth chapter! I'm hoping to post a chapter per week from now on, but that's not definite.**_

_**Thank you to my lovely reviewers for reminding me to update!**_

_**Breaking-Guru, Phie-Desu, life death love and teobaldi**_

* * *

><p><em>Aro growled, storming into Edward's bedroom. The room was empty; all of Edward's things were gone. The only object remaining was Edward's engagement ring sat on the bedside table.<em>

_Aro walked over to the bed and sat down, picking up the engagement ring from the bedside table. He was speechless. He couldn't believe that Edward had left him on their wedding day, of all days._

_The Cullens had all left with Edward, heading back to Forks on the soonest American-bound flight that they could find._

* * *

><p><em>Edward was upset for the whole journey home. He really loved Aro and had truly wanted to marry him. However, he did understand his father's worries.<em>

"_Edward? I'm sorry." Carlisle said softly, taking his son's hand._

"_What theories do you have about Aro's love for me? Why would he go to such lengths if it was all fake?" Edward asked sharply, pulling his hand away. He wasn't interested in apologies and excuses, he wanted the truth._

"_Edward, we've come to the conclusion that Aro wants something from you. You've always been very human in comparison to other vampires. You've always been different. You can cry, you can sleep, you can bleed, for example." Carlisle answered, trying to explain._

"_What does that have anything to do with Aro and I?" Edward demanded._

"_Edward, son, we believe that it might be possible for you to conceive… For you to have Aro's child…" Carlisle told him truthfully._

"_What?" Edward practically screamed._

"_Don't panic, it's okay…" Carlisle tried to soothe him._

"_How is any of this 'okay'?" Edward began to sob._

"_Edward, this is a gift. You must see that." Carlisle said, rubbing Edward's back._

* * *

><p><em>Carlisle was relieved when they finally got home to Forks. It was only then when Edward began to calm down.<em>

_Rosalie and Alice coaxed him from the car and up the stairs to his room. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone since they'd touched down on American soil. He missed Aro and was also terrified of his so called 'gift'._

_Edward lay down on his bed, letting Alice cover him with a thick blanket._

"_Do you miss him?" she asked, taking Edward's shoes off him._

"_Alice, I don't care if he only wanted me for children. I love him, I really do." Edward said with a sigh as he rested his head on the pillow, "Why does Carlisle always ruin my life?"_

"_Don't say that, Edward. Carlisle loves you very much. You were his first, he saved you from death. Technically, you owe him." Alice joked softly._

"_I owe him nothing!" Edward hissed angrily, "Just leave me alone, Alice, you're not helping!"_

_Alice sighed and left the room quickly._

"_You're being so horrible; you could almost rival me, Eddie!" Rosalie smirked from the couch against the wall. She got up and walked over to his bed. "Budge up." She said, climbing under the blanket with Edward._

_Edward moved over, letting Rosalie lie beside him. "Bed stealer." He murmured with a smile._

"_Finally, you're coming back to us!" Rosalie chuckled, holding him close, "How are you holding up?" she added._

"_I'm not okay. Really not okay. I feel sick, Rose. Do you think it's being away from him that's making me feel so bad? I miss him so much." Edward said sadly._

"_You feel sick?" Rosalie asked, starting to worry._

"_Very sick." Edward admitted with a sigh. He rested his head on Rosalie's chest and went to sleep. He was exhausted emotionally and physically._

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm worried about Edward." Carlisle told Esme as he sat with her on the couch.<em>

"_Why love?" Esme asked._

"_I think he's pregnant. He looks so pale and I know that he's slept with Aro." Carlisle said._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There you go, that's the sixth chapter! I hope it was okay! Please review, I love reading your comments! =]**_


	7. The Announcement

_**Previously: **__"I'm worried about Edward." Carlisle told Esme as he sat with her on the couch._

"_Why love?" Esme asked._

"_I think he's pregnant. He looks so pale and I know that he's slept with Aro." Carlisle said…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Here's the seventh chapter! It might not be great, but I'm trying to reward you guys with chapters, for sticking with me and this story.**_

_**Anyway, please review. I love reading your comments - good and bad!**_

* * *

><p><em>In the morning, Edward woke slowly. He was still curled up to Rosalie, resting on her. She was patiently running her fingers through his bronze hair. He sighed sadly; he'd genuinely hoped to wake up in Aro's arms.<em>

_He knew that trying to move on was going to be hard, but he was willing to try._

* * *

><p><em>Weeks passed and Edward tried his best to move on from Aro but he was finding it impossible. He couldn't go to high school; he could barely do anything because of Carlisle's diagnosis.<em>

_Apparently, he was pregnant. He didn't believe this however, as he'd yet to see any evidence of this so called 'pregnancy'. Sure, he was feeling sick and was putting on weight, but that didn't mean he was pregnant, did it?_

_He was relaxing on his bed and scrolling through his phone contacts, thinking of people to call, when he came across Aro's number._

_He sighed, just looking at it for a while. After nearly 20 minutes, he pressed dial and put the phone to his ear._

"_Aro Volturi." Aro answered his phone, his tone impatient._

"_Hi…it's me…" Edward said shakily._

"_Edward?" Aro gasped, "Why are you calling? You left me, right? You hate me."_

"_I don't… Carlisle took me home…" Edward said, trying to resist the tears that threatened to fall._

"_What do you want?" Aro demanded sharply._

"_I'm pregnant…and it's your baby…" Edward said with a sob, "Please, Aro, come and get me…I miss you…"_

"_You're what?" Aro hissed in complete shock._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't call again!" Edward cried._

"_No, Edward-" Aro said before Edward hung up the phone._

_Edward completely broke down, throwing the phone at the wall. He sobbed as it snapped in half. He couldn't believe Aro's reaction. He loved Aro so much; he thought Aro loved him too._

_Aro loved Edward very much and had no idea how to react to the news of a child._

* * *

><p><em>Barely a week later, Aro and his personal guards arrived on the Cullen's doorstep.<em>

_Alice opened the door with a smile, "Come on in, but please be quiet." She said, stepping back to allow them to come in._

"_Where's Edward? I need to see him." Aro said sharply, ignoring her comment about being quiet. He wanted to see his love._

"_Shhh… He's asleep in his room." Alice whispered. She didn't want to wake her moody brother._

_Aro rushed to the stairs, taking them two at a time. He followed Edward's scent to his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, smiling as he watched him sleep._

_Silently, Aro walked over to the bed and slid under the duvet beside Edward. He was very surprised to see that his love had a cute little baby bump under his t-shirt._

* * *

><p><em>In the morning, Edward woke slowly. He froze a little, feeling someone's arms around him. He inhaled, trying to find out who it was by their scent. He turned over happily when he discovered it was Aro. He hugged him tight, "You're here! You came to get me!" he chuckled.<em>

"_Good morning!" Aro laughed softly, holding him close, "We're not going home to Volterra until the baby is born. You can't travel in your condition."_

"_I'm pregnant, it's not a condition." Edward protested with a pout._

"_I want you to be safe." Aro said, kissing Edward's neck gently, "I'm staying here with you until you're ready to come home with me."_

_Edward smiled and kissed Aro softly, "I love you." He said warmly._

"_I love you too, my Edward." Aro said, kissing Edward back._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That's it until Chapter Eight! This chapter was only a short one, but it was needed to patch Chapter Six up with Chapter Eight. Big thank you to all of you who have this story on alert! Review please! =]**_


	8. Arguments

_**Previously:**_ "_I want you to be safe." Aro said, kissing Edward's neck gently, "I'm staying here with you until you're ready to come home with me."_

_Edward smiled and kissed Aro softly, "I love you." He said warmly._

"_I love you too, my Edward." Aro said, kissing Edward back._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ _**Firstly, thank you to the many reviewers that have continued to leave messages despite the two year hiatus! I lost the drive to finish this story, but I think that it needs a proper, fitting ending. I hope that you will come with me and enjoy the next stages of this story…**_

* * *

><p><em>The date was drawing closer and closer but Edward just wanted everything to slow down. He felt overwhelmed and not ready to become a mother. Aro had stayed by his side throughout the pregnancy, but that did nothing to ease his worries. What was his future? Was he to return to Volterra with Aro, or to remain with his coven? Would the child survive? Would he even survive?<em>

"_What are you thinking about? You're awfully tense tonight." Aro said softly, his hands carefully massaging Edward's shoulders._

"_Everything. Us. The baby. I don't think that I can do it, Aro." Edward replied with a sad sigh, leaning into his love._

"_Don't be ridiculous, Edward. Of course you can do it." Aro replied, placing small kisses against the younger vampire's neck._

"_I don't know if I want this." Edward declared, pulling away from Aro._

"_What? Why would you say that? You have no choice now! You are pregnant and whether you like it or not, in 21 days you are due to give birth!" Aro hissed at him, getting off the bed quickly._

"_You think that I want this? That I wanted any of it? I wanted to come home and escape your controlling ways!" Edward shouted at him._

_Aro growled and stormed out, slamming the bedroom door so hard that it cracked. "Hormones." He muttered as he walked downstairs._

* * *

><p><em>"They're always fighting. Do you think it will stop when the baby is born?" Esme asked her husband with a sad sigh.<em>

_"They both have fiery personalities, I doubt it will get any better. I hope that the baby will give them a reason to get along." Carlisle replied._

_"You know that it won't get any better. Edward just isn't right to be a mother. I'm hoping that I'll be able to step in and help." Rosalie said as she entered the room, "Aro is downstairs. He wants to speak with you, Carlisle."_

* * *

><p><em>"Ah, Carlisle. I'm glad that you arrived so swiftly." Aro said with a dark smile.<em>

_"What is it, Aro?" Carlisle asked, sitting opposite his oldest friend._

_"I wondered if it would be possible for me to return Edward to Volterra? I plan on hiring a private jet, of course. I would prefer my child to be born where it will live and grow up." Aro replied._

_"His due date is too close for him to be traveling long distances. If anything were to go wrong then he could possibly lose the baby. What's wrong with staying here for the birth?" Carlisle said with a frown._

_"Edward is quite...free...here. He feels able to stand up to me and give me hell. I won't stand for it, Carlisle. If I were to return with him to Volterra, I could...help...him to understand his place better than I could here." Aro explained with a smile._

_"No, I won't allow it. Edward will stay here, at home with his family, until he is fully healed after the birth." Carlisle practically snapped, not liking the tone that Aro was using._

* * *

><p><em>Things were tense from then on. Edward barely spoke to Aro, preferring to interact with his siblings rather than the father of his child. Carlisle hadn't told him about the conversation with Aro, but he sensed that Aro had plans for him.<em>

_As the birth got closer and closer, he began to make a plan. He was careful to shield his mind whenever Aro was near, wary of an accidental touch ruining everything._

_And then it was happening. Alice alerted Carlisle and Aro to the beginning of Edward's labor. The two rushed upstairs to see the pregnant vampire, only to find the bedroom empty...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Cliffhanger ending! Hopefully it won't be two years until my next update! Please review, I love reading your comments, both positive and negative. Thanks for sticking with me!_**


End file.
